Pikachu's first love
by deathsia
Summary: jolt is a male pikachu who has a dirty secret that only his best friend chika a female chikorita know about. but all that changes when a bet is made that jolt can't go without sex for a week. will jolt fall in love with chika? will he lose the bet?


PIKACHU'S FIRST LOVE

Jolt woke up earily one morning to go on a walk by the river bank. He was going to meet his friend who was a female chikorita named chika he today.

none pokemon who lived near the river bank knew jolt had a secret a secret that only chika knew about. jolt had a very lustful nature.almost everyday he slept with one of the female pokemon in the area.

the only pokemon he could say he had not slept with was chika. jolt sat one the side of the river bank waiting for chika to arrive.

he remebered his fun he had last night with a very hot vaporeon...

FLASHBACK

There was a knock on jolt's door. jolt went to anwser it. Hi vaporia!jolt said happly. Hello jolt.vaporia said in a very sexy voice. so what did you come over here for?jolt asked already knowing the anwser.

I thought we could have a little fun...vaporia said rubbing her hand over jolt's sheath. jolt's cock almost immediatly emurged from it's sheath. mmmm...vaporia said as she began to suck on jolt's stiff cock.

ohhhh...jolt moaned in pleasure. vaporia began to move her mouth over jolt's balls and sucked each one engulfing one at a time in her mouth. now it's your turn. vaporia said laying on her back with her legs spread.

jolt immediatly began licking her clit and moved slowly down to her pussy. once there he moved his tounge in a swearling motion making vaporia sceam in pleasure. jolt noticed vaporia was very close to cumming so he began to move his tounge faster inside vaporia's pussy.

vaporia let out a high pitched sceam of pleasure as she came all over jolt's face.

before jolt could even clean his face off vaporia licked his face clean. kinky.jolt said smiling. i'm ready for more if you want it. vaporia said laying suductively.

jolt postioned himslef on top of her and began to fuck her hard and fast.yes!yes!YES!vaporia sceamed as jolt fucked her faster and faster. jolt was ready to bust his load when vaporia pull him out and began to jack him off very fast.

jolt got the message and began jacking of while vaporia spread her legs and put two fingers to spread her pussy. jolt bursted all over vaporia's legs and pussy.

END FLASHBACK

remembering this jolt began to masterbate. just as he began to cum chika walked up. jolt embaressed tried to cover up his cock which was cumming furiously.

Chika noticed the streams of cum shooting into the river bank and chuckled. Am i interupting something?chika said trying to not double over laughing. Hi chika!jolt said so red faced he thought his face would explode from embarrassment. finaly jolt's cock stoped cumming into the river bank.

well i don't know about you jolt but i'm not taking a bath in the river bank today.chika could not hold it in any longer. you looked so fucking funny trying to cover up your cock like that! if the streams of cum didn't give it away the cum stains on your legs will!

chika fell to the ground laughing. jolted looked at his hind leg to notice that chika was right. his hind legs fur was stained by his own cum.

jolt jumped into the river bed which only caused chika to laugh harder. sopuffwho werepuffyou withpufflast night? chika said finaly catching her breath. uhh vaporia. jolt said still red faced as he attempted to wash the cum stains off his hind legs.

jolt why do you try to sleep with the forest sluts? honestly jolt if you could keep that cock of yours in that sheath for one week i would fuck you.

chika said tring not to fall over laughing again. really?jolt said as he started to work on his right hind leg.

uhhh sure. you don't fuck one female pokemon in this forest for one week and i'll give you a go at me. are you sure chika i mean you are my best friend. don't worry jolt if you do make it past a week it wouldn't change a thing. well okay from now untill a week from now i won't fuck a single female pokemon for one week.

A WEEK OF TORTURE

The first day of his bet with chika jolt decided to go to the forest pub.

As jolt walked in he say two very hot vulpix. jolt ordered a drink.

I'll have the river slider.jolt said.

just then the vulpix walked up to him. hey my name is pixy.said one of the vulpix.and mine is dixy.were twins!both vupix said at the same time. we heard you know how to give a girl a good time.said pixy.yeah so you want to give us a good time?

dixy said in a very sexy voice.sure jolt said without thinking.

as jolt and the vulpix neared the door his bet with chika hit him. uhh...say can we take a rain check on that?like maybe next week?jolt said uneasly.

what?pixy and dixy asked in shock.well if you don't want to give us a good time that's fine with us! both vulpix walked off with thier tails in the air letting everyone in the entire pub see thier asses. jolt walked to the river bank that night in a slump.

how could i pass up fucking twins?jolt asked himself. so how was your first sexless day?chika asked as she walked up to jolt.how do you know that?jolt asked.the twins walked up to me a couple hours later and complained how a pikachu turned them down for a night of fun.

jolt do you want to fuck me that bad? chika asked. well not at first but since you mentioned it

i guess i want to yeah.chika could not help but notice jolt's cock reveal itself from it's sheath.uhh jolt.

what? jolt asked then he looked down at where chika was pointing to.shit!jolt said as he tried to cover it up.chika couldn't help but laugh. well i'll see you later jolt. chika said still laughing. as chika walked to her house the thought hit her.

what if he does make it through the week? will i really let him fuck me? the only time i ever had sex with another was that bastard of a charmander...

FLASHBACK

Chika left her house and started to walk over to her boyfriend's house. okay.today i become a full grown chikorita.chika thought to herself.

chika knocked on the door. a chramander anwsered.hi chika!hi charle!chika replied. so why did you come over so late at night?charle asked.

well i wanted to talk to you.chika lied.what about?charle repied.well...chika launged at charle and gave him a passionate kiss.

please take my viginity.chika asked in the same passionate voice.are you sure?charle asked. yes i am.chika repied and began rubbing charle's sheath. his cock almost immediatly came out.chika got on top of him and thrusted his cock deep into her breaking her hemin.chika felt a rush of pain but was replaced by pleasure very quickly.

chika fucked him hard as fast and all charle could do was watch.chika began to feel a sensation all over her body which made her fuck charle even faster.oh man i'm gonna cum!charle yelled out.

Do it in me!chika yelled fucking him harder and faster.charle came inside her.chika felt a rush of warm cum gush inside her.

moments later chika sceamed in pleasure as she came.chika laid on top of charle with his cock still deep inside her.she wanted the feeling to last forever.

the next morning chika woke up in her bed with a note next to her. it read.chika i know this may be hard but we can't be together. i'll going to be moving very soon and you can't go with me. i hope you understand.love charle.

chika got out of bed and ran for charle's house.no one home. i'll check at our hiding place.chika's and charle's hiding place was a small medow secretly covered up by a brush. as she neared the brush she could hear moans.

as she got closer she saw a female charmeleon and charle having sex. charle how could you!chika screamed at him and turned and ran. chika wait!charle tried to call to her but chika kept on running with tears coming from her eyes.

END FLASHBACK

I haven't had sex since that day...chika thought to herself. it took me 3 yrears to get over that pain. what if things do change between me and jolt. chika thought.

the second day of chika's and jolt's bet came. jolt woke up and went to take a shower. why is it i'm cool around all other pokemon but when i'm around chika i turn into a complete nerd?jolt thought as he cleaned himself.

the thought of this empbarrasment may jolt angry. sparks emitted from his elctric sacks. uh-oh! jolt thought. the next moment jolt got "thunderbolted" as the water conducted the sparks from his cheeks. jolt stumbled to his phone and dialed a number. Let me guess, you blew the wires again? a voice anwsered...

i'll stay in my house today that why i won't get tempted to fuck anyone today. jolt thought. several hours passed by and jolt was board out of his mind.

then he heard a knock on his door. probly chika checking up on me.jolt thought. jolt opened the door to feel a paw on his sheath.

WHOA! jolt jumped back. hello jolt. vaporia said in a sexy voice. i thought we could have fun again today.vaporia said as she walked towards him. uhh sorry i can't. jolt said sheepishly. why?vaporia said in a not so sexy tone. well i made a bet with chika that i wouldn't have sex for a week. so how about next week?

jolt said feeling like he was growing smaller in front of vaporia as she looked like she would blast him with a watergun attack. humph! vaporia said. fine i will see you in a week then jolt.vaporia said resuming her sexy tone.

she walked twoard the door. oh where does chika live?vaporia asked. oh by the forest medow. jolt said slightly relieaved.

i'll teach that chikaorita to interfer with my sex life.vaporia thought bitterly to herself.

THE BATTLE

On the third day chika woke up and walked to the river bed where her and jolt meet. he's made it 3 days so far...chika thought. If he does make it through the week i guess i wouldn't be so bad to fuck him,he is hot after all.

i wonder what it will be like to fuck him.chika thought and began to masterbate.i need something bigger chika thought. chika grabed a found log near by and used her razorleaf to cut it into a twig the size of a male cock.

she then began to masterbate with it. she thrusted it deep into her. this feeling... i want it to be like this when i fuck jolt. chika thought as she continued to thrust the twig faster and harder into her. chika moaned in pleasure.

oh...my...AHHH!chika screamed as she came. chika continued to thrust the twig into her.I...don't...want...the...pleasure...to...STOP!Chika thought as she came once again.chika trembling from pleasure pulled the twig out of her. her paw and the twig were heavly soaked in her cum. Is this what it will feel like when jolt fucks me?chika thought.

suddenly chika is hit by a watergun attack and knocked into the river bank.vaporia walked up to where chika was sitting and noticed the puddle of cum and the cum soaked twig.

Your pathetic! vaporia shouted. chika used her vines to eject herself out of the water and onto the ground.what was that for?chika asked angerly.

you stole my man! vaporia yelled as she used her quick attack to knock chika into a tree.

A battle is it?chika said standing on all fours. as if you can beat me.vaporia said smiling. Take this!chika yelled as she shot a razorleaf attack at vaporia.

vaporia dodged the attack easily. is that all you've got?vaporia retorted and shot a aura beam at chika.Direct hit. chika was knocked through the tree this time.the tree fell into the river bank.chika shot another razorleaf attack at vaporia.

why jolt would want you is beyond me.your weak! said vaporia dodging chika's razorleaf attack as easily as last time.what do you mean?chika said using her vinewip attack this time.vaporia doded one vine but the other got her acrossed the cheek.

ha i bitchslaped your ass you bitch!chika yelled.your gonna pay for that...vaporia yelled shooting another aura beam at chika. chika dodeged it barely.

vaporia shot another aura beam and this one hit chika hard. chika could barely move. now to finish your ass off.vaporia said smiling evily. suddendly a thunderbolt hit vaporia dead on. stay away from her!jolt yelled.

you little rat! how dare you!vaporia said.what did you call me?jolt said.as lage sparks began emitting form his cheeks.uh-oh! that was the biggest mistake you could ever make.chika thought.

jolt hated to be called a rat even the pokemon of the forest town knew never to call him that. you heard me!vaporia said and shot a aura baem at jolt and chika. jolt used agilty to move chika to safety. no one and i mean NO ONE CALLS ME A RAT!!!jolt yelled as he unleshed a thunder attack on vaporia.

vaporia sreamed in terror when she saw the attack. the thunder attack hit vaporia directly. after the attack finished vaporia fell to the ground out cold. Are you ok chika?jolt said turning his attention to chika instantly. i'm ok, alittle brused but ok.chika replied. ok let's get you home.back at chika's place chika recovered in a matter of hours.

thanks for saving me today jolt.chika said blushing. no problem. jolt said scatching his head. you know it's been torture this past 3 days.jolt said. yah i know but your doing pretty good. but the reward will be well worth it right?chika asked smiling. yah...jolt said. once again jolt's cock revealed itself from it's sheath.

shit! jolt said trying to cover it up. chika chuckled. i guess you can get a reward for saving me today.chika said.

chika moved over to jolt and moved his hands and engulfed his cock in her mouth. Holy shit!jolt said as she moved her mouth up and down over his cock.chika sat up and said can you give me some pleasure too chika asked.

and then began to suck on the tip on jolt's throbing cock. jolt then began to finger her. he moved his finger and began to thrust his finger into her pussy hard and fast.

Chika moaned as she sucked on his cock.

jolt moaned loudly.

oh man. i want him inside me!chika thought. chika then moved her mouth off jolt's cock and moved to mount him. I though i would have to wait a week? jolt said. Do you want to fuck me or not?chika asked as she thusted his cock into her.

chika then began to fuck him hard and fast.jolt began to suck on her breasts as she fucked him.i'm gonna cum! chika yelled. moments later jolts cock was soaked in chika's cum. i want more.chika said softly.

ok let me try something jolt said.jolt posed chika with her ass facing his cock. what are you going to dooo!chika was caught off guard at first but began moaning in pleasure as jolt fuck chika dogy style. UH!UH!UH!chika yelled as jolt continued to fuck her. jolt i'm gonna cum again!chika yelled loudly.so am i yelled jolt.

chika quickly moved postions and began to thrust his cock deep inside her. chika i can't hold it much longer i've got to pull out.jolt said. jolt just cum in me! chika yelled.jolt could not hold it any longer he busted a huge load into chika.chika felt his warm pikachu cum fill her.

chika then came. jolt's cock was now dripping with chika's and his cum. chika finnaly pulled him out of her to see his cum dripping down her hind legs. chika why did you do that now your going to get pregent.

I know chika said and gave jolt a passionate kiss. i want to start a family with you if you don't mind. i love you jolt.chika said staring into jolt's eyes. do you feel the same way about me?chika asked still staring into his eyes.

yes i do. jolt replied after a few moments. well i guess i better get in the river bank and clean up.jolt said half laughing.

i'll join you because you stained my hind legs this time with your cum. jolt and chika started laughing at the same time. and went to the river bank. together.

THE END?


End file.
